


We Could Be Immortals (Just Not For Long)

by thenewestattraction (richeyinbloom)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richeyinbloom/pseuds/thenewestattraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So staring at the stars sounds cute...."</p><p>A night under the stars at Warped '05</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Immortals (Just Not For Long)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my first ever fic? That I completed?

So staring at the stars sounds cute and romantic, but in reality, it's pretty boring. At least to Pete, but that might if just been because if the person laying next to him. Hey, if you had Mikey fucking Way lying next to you, you wouldn't be paying more attention to the stars than him. Because, come on, he was Mikey fuckin' Way, he's more interesting that some balls of hydrogen or whatever stars were, Pete didn't really care to remember what stars were.

He'd learned a lot about Mikey in these past few weeks, the little things, stuff like the way he held his cigarette or how when he did smile, it was this cute, crooked grin. Pete learned what Mikey's hands felt like on his skin, what Mikey sounded like when he was asleep, everything.

And Pete would never change that.

Because this summer, no one else mattered, it was only them. It was only them this time, nothing else. Because, at least, they could pretend that this wouldn't just be for a summer, and it wouldn't leave both of them completely heartbroken by the end.

The first time the kissed was messy and drunken, nothing romantic, just pure lust. So their kissing lead to making out, and for a while, that was it. Nights spent in their bunks, trying to keep quiet because they didn't want the others to hear. 

It sounds more poetic written out, in reality, it really wasn't anything poetic. Pete would probably try to make it poetic, hell, Pete could probably write an album about what he and Mikey had and if he threw in a few meaningful lines here and there and was really, really, vague, then he might get away with it without anyone knowing. Anyone except his band, and Mikey of course, because Mikey knew everything somehow.

Though they both knew they would have to face the end of summer at one point or another, this was not that point in time, so they could pretend for just a little while longer. Or maybe hope that the summer would never have to end. Hope being the key word. 

Pete has a feeling Patrick's gonna be pissed once he gets back to the bus, why wouldn't he be, though? Patrick cares a lot about Pete and doesn't want to see him get hurt over some stupid summer fling, and Pete appreciates that. And every time he tells Patrick the exact same thing, that he wasn't gonna get too attached to Mikey and get upset when it's over.

Pete's beginning to doubt his own statement more and more, every single day. Because he didn't expect this thing, whatever it is, with Mikey to turn out so amazingly. And when he finally stopped being scared of it, the sex had been amazing as well.

Shit, the sex. Once Pete had finally gotten over his, "fear of dicks" as someone had called it previously, much to Petes annoyance and amusement, it was fucking great. Another thing he'd learned, Mikey's mouth was fucking amazing. But back to right now. 

Back to Mikey.

And maybe, just maybe, Pete didn't want this summer to end. Maybe he just wanted to ditch the band and stare at the stars with Mikey for the rest of his life. But he knew, of course, that wasn't a possibility. They both had bands and lives and shit, after this they'd meet new people and Pete would be lying if he said that thought worried him a little.

Pete knew it was a summer fling, but he couldn't help falling in love.

So he sat and watched the stars glancing over at Mikey and moving to fix his glasses, which had gone askew since they started this whole stargazing nonsense. And while he did, he just got a chance to stare at Mikey and, yeah, he was in love. In love with this.

 

He was in love with the way he held his cigarette. He was in love with his crooked grin. He was in love with the way Mikey's hands felt on his skin. He was in love with the noises Mikey made when he was asleep. He was in love with everything.

Pete noticed he was staring and, frankly, he didn't care. Mikey didn't seem to care either, because he just stared back. And that was how it was. Silence. It should have been awkward, but it wasn't, not at all. It was simply peaceful in a way.

Away from the loud crowds of Warped, away from the bands, away from any other noise that could possibly bother them. And that was all. And, god, did they love it.

Maybe it was the silence, maybe it was the way Mikey was staring at him, or maybe it was because he just wanted to do it, but Pete slowly leaned in to kiss Mikey. And Mikey kissed back. And, to be cliche, Pete could swear he felt fireworks.

But, to be honest, this was cliche. Straight out of some shitty chick flick. Seriously, a kiss under the stars? It's so overdone, Pete thinks to himself, but honestly, he doesn't really care. All he cares about is the fact that Mikey's lips are moving against his. 

Mikey's lips are everything to Pete, Mikey's taste, smell, feel, everything is fucking perfect to Pete. Shit, he really was falling for Mikey. And he was definitely falling hard, that would be something he'd regret at the end. But it wasn't the end yet, it was tonight.

Tonight, neither of them wanted it to be anything more than just kissing, maybe they would try to take it further and go back to the bus, but for now? They would just stay under the stars. Tonight, they don't have to be careful in fear of someone catching them, and it being in some gossip magazine the next day. Tonight, it's just them, the rest of the world doesn't matter because Pete's here in some feild, kissing Mikey under the watch of a thousand stars, and he's never felt more alive.

So they kissed for god knows how long, maybe a minute, maybe an hour, but Pete didn't care and, he hoped, Mikey didn't either.

So let this summer end one day, whether it be a day or a month, Pete had moments like these to remember.

They were everything and nothing all at once, maybe they were just kissing under the stars, a timeless cliche, or maybe it was more, no one would ever know. 

Maybe they would run away together, like they promised after too many drinks and laying in Pete's bunk, on the brink of passing out, and maybe they would forget about this summer, as if it never happened. But Pete, nor Mikey, even cared. Why should they?

So let this eventually fade away as nothing more than a stupid summer fling, a drunken mistake, whatever else you might call it, because right now? Well, it was only beginning. Pete knew they'd have many summer nights ahead of them, so why worry about the end? 

The end will come, that's the undeniable truth, but the end isn't right now. So let them continue kissing under the stars, let them enjoy everything as it lasts. Let them be in love. They won't have to face the consequences just yet.

And for a night, for once in their lives, everything might be perfect. Because they have each other. And, to be clear,y honest? Pete's just fine with staying here forever, under the dark blanket of the night sky, with no one but Mikey and him around. 

They'll be immortal tonight. 

But only tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was cheesy as fuck. Please leave a comment saying what you think of it :)


End file.
